Shiver
by SuperWhoLockwithasideofKlaine
Summary: Alec shows up at Magnus' house later than expected only to find a dismayed Warlock. Alec decides he needs to make it up to him.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello everyone! So the idea for this fanfic came from the absolutely amazing song _Shiver Shiver _by Walk the Moon, a band I've been obsessing about lately, and if you haven't heard it, go check it out! I coincidently just finished City of Lost Souls, and needed some happy!Malec to cheer me up. So here is my creation, I hope you guys enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcomed, considering this is un-beta'd and all, and it's my first time writing smut! This will probably be a two-parter, so stay tuned! :)

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare and The Mortal Instruments series, and I am in no way affiliated with her!

Shiver:

The soft _click_ of the lock turning in Magnus' apartment woke him from his fitful nap on the couch. Magnus had been waiting up for Alec, but as usual, the dark haired Shadowhunter was late. A snap of his fingers, and Magnus had lit up the entire room in seconds, frightening Alec as he crept through the front door.

"You're late." Magnus stated, cat eyes glaring at his lover when Alec had shut the door.

"I am so sorry, Magnus. Hunting those Drevak demons took longer than I expected, and Jace was being a pain in the ass, shocker there." Alec muttered the last line, narrowing his eyes in annoyance at his _parabatai_. Magnus stared at Alec for a few moments, looking him up and down and then just smirking at the Shadowhunter.

"Come here, let me make it up to you," Alec suddenly whispered, a fleeting look of shyness fluttered across his face, but was gone almost as quickly as it had appeared. Magnus quirked his right eyebrow in disbelief, Alec was certainly _never_ this forward with him...it was a major turn on. Slowly, Magnus rose from the couch and preceded to glide towards his boyfriend, stopping to stand a few inches away from him. Alec reached out and closed the distance between them by reaching out his hands and wrapping them around Magnus' hips, quickly turning them both around and pressing his boyfriend against the wall. "Somebodies impatient," Magnus chuckled out, slightly winded. Alec just leaned against the warlock, pressing his lips gently to his ear.

"I love you," he whispered hotly before trailing his lips lightly down Magnus' jawline, stopping to press a kiss at the hollow of his boyfriends throat. The warlock's head rolled back, making a soft _thunk_ against the wall as he moaned out "I love you too, Alec." Magnus swiftly began stripping off Alec's coat and then unceremoniously dropping it onto the floor. Alec turned his face up towards Magnus, melding their lips together in a heated frenzy. The kiss was a clash of teeth and tongue, but neither seemed to care so much as they hurriedly and clumsily pushed their way to the warlock's bedroom. Once Magnus had opened the door, he unlatched his lips from the shadowhunters' and pushed him onto the canary yellow bedsheets, standing still for a moment to drink in the sight of Alec panting and disheveled. The warlock crouched down and slowly slid across Alec's body, finally meeting him and encasing their lips together. Alec quickly pulled away all the while breathing heavily. "I thought this was me making it up to _you_, and not the other way around," he breathed. Magnus purred, his cat eyes dilating even further. "I'm all yours, love," he said, grinning. Alec smirked and expertly flipped Magnus onto his back, swiftly latching his lips back to the other mans neck and pressing open mouthed kisses down his chest. Once the shadowhunter had gotten to the edge of Magnus' pants, he paused and looked up to catch the glance of his lover's eyes. "Please, love. Now is not exactly the time for teasing," Magnus panted, chest moving up and down rapidly, a pool a warmth forming in his lower abdomen. Alec just grinned and quickly unbuttoned and pulled down the warlocks pants, and much to his suprise and delight, finding that Magnus wasn't wearing underwear. Magnus moved his legs, quickly shucking off the remaining cloth and surged up to hook his lips back together with Alec's, his hand sliping under his boyfriends black shirt and pulling it off of him. Alec quickly sat up, still straddling Magnus, and unbuttoned his pants. He moved forward so he could kick the material off, letting out a groan when his erection met his lover's. "So," Alec whispered against Magnus' ear, "what would you like me to do?" Magnus moaned at the seductive tone in his boyfriends voice, reaching his hands up to cup Alec's face so he could look into his eyes. "I want you to fuck me," Magnus said. Alec's eyes widened slightly before nodding his head. "Alright," he whispered, bringing his face down to the warlocks neck and pressing light kisses down his neck and lightly over his chest, only stopping to wrap his tongue around one of Magnus' nipples. Magnus moaned and arched into the heat of Alec's mouth. Alec raised his head to catch his boyfriends eyes, smiling at they eye contact, before leaning back down and traveling lower down Magnus' body.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am SO SORRY everyone. Time just got away from me, I cannot believe it has been TWO MONTHS since I posted last! Holy shit. Anway, thank you for all the favorites and reviews, you are all very lovely! This has smut in it, so don't read if you cannot handle it. This is my first time writing smut, so please please please bare with me and correct me if I messed anything up. Have a fantastic week loves!

*Also, for this story we are pretending that the break up in City of Lost Souls didn't happen, because it was PAINFUL and heartbreaking!

Disclaimer- All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, the genius behind the books and these amazing characters!

Shiver:

"A-Alec, if you don't stop, I'm not going to be much good for the rest of the night darling," Magnus gasped as Alec was deep throating his cock. With a lewd _pop!_ Alec let go of Magnus' member and turned his head up to grin devilishly at the warlock. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?" He whispered in between placing light kisses on inside both of Magnus' thighs. Magnus couldn't get his vocal chords to work properly with Alec doing these things to him, so the only noise of confirmation that left his mouth was a deep moan, his back raising slightly off the bed. Alec's hands where lightly ghosting along Magnus' sides, fingertips gently tracing the outline of his chest, before reaching the warlocks face and cupping his cheek. Magnus let a small smile slip onto his face, reaching up in search of his boyfriends lips in a gentle kiss.

After they broke apart, Alec reached to the bedside table that stood next to the canary yellow mass of sheets and pillows, opened the drawer, and drew out the lube and a condom. The soft _click!_ of the container echoed in the baited silence of the room as Alec got a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and brought them down to his lovers entrance. He pushed one finger past the mass of muscle and deep into Magnus, stretching his boyfriend gently. "More?" Alec breathed lightly, pausing his ministrations, searing for a sign of discomfort on Magnus' face. "Please, God yes," Magnus whispered, shifting down on Alecs' finger needily. Alec obeyed, adding a second and soon after, a third. "Alec, I'm ready. Please just get inside of me," Magnus growled, reaching to pull Alec fully on top of himself and position him at his entrance.

Alec withdrew his fingers, opened the condom and slipped it on, then he lined his cock up to Magnus, pushing in slowly, then stopping once he was completely sheathed inside his lover so that Magnus could adjust to the intrusion. After what seemed like forever, Magnus ground down on Alecs' cock agonizingly slow. Alec shuddered at the sensation, the warmth and tightness around his dick was sweet and tortuous at the same time, and he wouldn't have traded it for the world. Magnus quickly began to speed up the pace, lifting his hips slightly so that Alec could go deeper into him, and gripping his shoulders in a white hot embrace of skin on skin. "Oh God, Alec, yes. Faster, please God go faster," Magnus groaned, tightening his muscles considerably around his Shadowhunter, edging him on. Alec moaned and quickened his hips, going faster and deeper inside of Magnus until a sharp cry escaped the warlock's mouth, letting him know he found just what he wanted to find. Hitting that angle again, Alec began pounding into Magnus' prostate, drawing them both closer to the edge. A few minutes and well placed thrusts later, they came together, crying out in ecstasy as the wave of pleasure crashed over them both. Coming down from that high, Alec pulled his softened dick out of Magnus while the warlock winced at the slight discomfort, and flopped onto the bed beside the worn out man he just so unashamedly fucked senseless. Magnus stretched his arm out lazily into the bedside drawer and rumaged around until he found the wet wipes he kept there and cleaned them both off, then carelessly flinging the gross, used thing somewhere into the room. Rolling over, he faced his boyfriend; grinning. "Well well, Alexander, that was quite pleasantly unexpected. Not that I'm against what just happened love, but whatever inspired that?" Magnus said, smiling and brushing the slightly damp hair from Alec's sweaty forehead. Alec blushed, much to Magnus' delight, and just shook his head. "I just wanted to do something for you, Magnus. I want you to know how much I want and love you, because I don't show it as much as you do towards me." Alec whispered, brushing a well callased hand across Magnus' cheekbone lovingly. Magnus reached forward and crushed his boyfriend, no, his _everything,_ against his chest. "Aku cinta kamu," He whispered into Alecs' ear. Alec looked up wonderingly. "What does that mean?" He questioned. Magnus simply said, "I love you."

Fin


End file.
